Mr.
)|producer = Samantha Westbrook|camera = Single Camera|time = 42-46 minutes|company = Wonder Television ASM Productions|channel = ASM Network|format = 720p (HDTV) 1080p (HDTV)|run = October 13, 2015 - Present|executive producer = Aaron Moon Rafe Vertrees Cynthia Hetrick Bryan Lindberg Helen D'Elia|location = Los Angeles}}Mr. & Mrs. Agents is an upcoming american 2015 series, created for ASM Network by Aaron Moon and Gavin Stillwell. It is set in the Wonder Cinematic Universe (WCU), sharing continuity with the films in the franchise. An 18-episode order has been placed for the series, which is expected to premiere later in 2015, after the premiere of Jerod. The cast includes Lyndsy Fonseca, Pietro Boselli, Bradley James, Susanna Thompson, Alyson Stoner, Angel Locsin, and CJ Ner. The series premiered on October 13, 2015, garenring a total of 14.72 million us viewers. On November 8, 2015, ASM Network ordered a full-season for the series, increasing the episodes from 18 to 22 episodes. Premise Newly-weds and C.O.M.B.A.T. agents Claire and Adam Foster are immediately brought back into the field to lead a team of skilled agents to protect the world from extraordinary threats. The two are challenged by their new life as a couple as well as keeping the team together in the midst of the new threats they face. Cast Main Cast * Lyndsy Fonseca as Claire Foster, a C.O.M.B.A.T. agent skilled in hand to hand combat and specializes in weapons. She co-leads an elite team together with her husband, Adam Foster. Lyndsy Fonseca was approached by producers Aaron Moon and Rafe Vertrees to play the lead female role, after her performance in Nikita. * Pietro Boselli as Adam Foster, a C.O.M.B.A.T. agent and an ace pilot, who comes from a dark past which lead to his recruitment as an agent. He co-leads an elite team with his wife, Claire Foster. * Bradley James as Ian Hobbs * Susanna Thompson as Miranda Taggart, a C.O.M.B.A.T. agent who oversees the team's field operation. * Alyson Stoner as Kate Moseley * Angel Locsin as Sarah Atkinson, a C.O.M.B.A.T. agent specializing in life sciences. She is considered to be the brains behind the team. * CJ Ner as Jon Dy, the youngest C.O.M.B.A.T. agent who specializes in engineering and technology. Jon Dy graduated top of his class and was recruited by Adam Foster, who treats him as his younger brother. Recurring Cast * Brett Novek as Dominique Sinclair * Melanie Liburd as Sophie Collett * Michael Gaston as Derek Wheeldon * Ciaran Hinds as Andrei Primakov * Felisha Terrell as Jessica Kravid * Max Carver as Mason * Charlie Carver as Maddox Production Casting Twin actors Max and Charlie Carver joined the cast of the series on May 22, 2015. The two are expected to portray villainous characters who will unexpectedly will be unusual allies to the main characters. On June 22, 2015, Wonder has pulled Dylan Sprayberry from the cast roster of the series. Sprayberry's solo film in the Wonder Cinematic Universe (WCU) was moved to an earlier release date, which would make his role in the series to be a conflict. The original plan for Sprayberry's character was to be developed in the series before heading to the big screen. Category:2015 Series Category:Series Category:ASM Network Series Category:Wonder Studios Series